The Best Man: Part I of the Concurrence Arc
by Erisabesu
Summary: Naruto agrees to be Best Man for his two closest friends, promising to stay out of trouble. But when tempted by a gorgeous man on the guest list, he can’t ignore the suspicion that pursuing him is worth whatever trouble occurs. [NaruSasu] Yaoi, AU.


"I thought your boyfriend was driving you?"

Naruto paid the driver and shut the taxicab door, shoving his wallet back into his jeans pocket and greeting Neji's question with his most cheerful smile. Neji must have arrived at the church only a few minutes sooner; he was standing in the parking lot beside a large sedan, waiting for Hinata to hand him the tuxedos from the backseat. Hinata's flower-petal pink bridesmaid's dress looked terribly fragile under its plastic cover next to the stark, black lines of the men's suits.

"Slight change of plans," Naruto said casually, crossing the church parking lot to join his friends with an orange satchel slung over his shoulder, heavy with dress shoes.

"You know how it is," Naruto waved a hand in the air, "Some architect thing or another. He's probably still sharpening all his pencils to the exact same length."

Neji took this information in with a small nod and turned to accept the last tuxedo by the hanger, offering an appreciative smile to his fiancée. Hinata's hair was elaborately curled and pinned with tiny white flowers, and she happily twined her hand into Neji's free one as the three of them moved towards the side entrance of the church.

"Pity," Neji glanced over Hinata's head to catch Naruto's eye, resting their wedding attire safely over his shoulder. "He's the best at keeping you out of trouble."

Naruto laughed, gesturing in denial. "Come on, seriously Neji—how much trouble could I get into? It's just a wedding, and not even _mine_." Neji and Hinata exchanged a look, and Hinata laughed in her quiet, adorable way, hiding her mouth with her fingertips.

Naruto continued immediately in his defense, "…and it's not like I could lose the ring or something while we get ready."

"Not with Gaara keeping it until the last second," Neji countered with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, well," Naruto grinned, resigning himself to being teased, "There's a reason I'm Best Man and Gaara's not."

"Because he lives out of the country?" Hinata asked in a soft voice.

"Nope!" Naruto beamed, "Because everyone knows I give the best—"

"NARUTO! NEJI! HINATA!"

The shout reverberated in the empty hallway, and Lee sprinted over half the distance to greet them with his typical exuberance and show them to their dressing area. Hinata took her dress, rising on tiptoe for a chaste kiss from Neji, and retreated to the bridesmaid rooms on the other side of the church. The two remaining hours of Lee's bachelorhood went by quickly, and Naruto was amazed to be suddenly standing at the front of church in his proper spot next to the groom, with all the guests seated and elegant music setting the proper mood.

The church was decked out in delicate hues of pink and an untamed jungle of wild ferns. Naruto supposed he shouldn't be surprised—this was Sakura's wedding day after all, and if you considered the Groom, the color scheme was more than appropriate. He adjusted the bow-tie of his black tux, which was itchy and confining, but thankfully not dyed to match the surroundings in weird camouflage like the bridesmaids.

They were making their way up the aisle in a slow and dignified procession of springtime hues, when the staged scene was interrupted by an abrupt, insistent tug on Naruto's elbow.

"This is it! I'm getting _married_! I'm not sure I can stand it!" Lee leaned in close and whispered, his eyes bulging with the excitement of seeing his Bride in her white dress, hidden for the moment just beyond the double doorway at the far end of the church.

_Me either,_ Naruto smiled through his teeth, prying Lee's fingers from his arm to restore the circulation. He quirked the corner of his mouth to whisper back, "Look, there's Ino now—Sakura will be the next one, so settle down!"

Lee was bouncing slightly on his feet, trying to keep still and utterly failing. Naruto chuckled and pat him on the back, happy for his two friends but relieved that _The Big Day_ was finally there so the chaos could be over with. He loved parties, and he loved being in front of large groups of people, but there were so many things to do and remember when you had one of the bigger parts to play. The last days had been more than trying with Sakura insisting that everything be "just perfect," a mantra whose meaning changed as often as she argued with Ino. His neck had itched then, too, even without the starched shirt.

A collective gasp drew Naruto's attention away from the itchiness of his collar to the back of the room, where a regal vision in white stood with a dainty hand on her father's arm. Everyone rose to see the star of the afternoon, and the church swelled with chords of triumphant music.

"_Sakura!"_ Lee took a half step forward with the name on his breath, and Naruto was the one to catch the other man's elbow this time, arm moving on reflex as his blue eyes scanned over the guests and then fixed themselves on the utterly gorgeous sight before him.

He had jet black hair, lustrous and impeccably styled, so dark it picked up a few blue highlights from his Navy suit jacket. He stood angled to face the double doors at the rear to watch the Bride come up the aisle, the suit tailored to match his obviously well-toned form, elegant and tasteful. Naruto was intrigued, imagining what that thick hair might feel like between his fingers, or if it would curl slightly with the sweat from a solid night of lovemaking. He memorized each new detail as the stranger slowly pivoted to face the center of everyone _else's_ attention, floating ever closer to her happy-teared Groom.

"_Love!"_ Lee whispered to nobody in particular, sniffing with joy, and Naruto felt he had to agree.

The stranger turned further, and their eyes met—Naruto's innards became soggy Ramen noodles at the full force of that gaze, even though it lasted only an instant. Everyone was sitting down, and Naruto watched intently as the dark man took his seat on the Bride's side of the church, examining pale, chiseled features that verged on being pretty while still possessing a distinctive maleness…

"_Ow!"_ Naruto shied away from the sudden pain in his ribs, whipping his head around to see why he'd been poked so hard. Gaara was giving him a very strange look, and Neji behind him was holding his forehead as if he either couldn't look, or just really didn't want to look.

"_That hurt!"_ Naruto hissed, rubbing his side. Gaara only glared, and then repeated the urgent movement with his eyes that Naruto thought he'd understand from anyone else—but it was impossible to decipher such messages from someone with no eyebrows. Ino's snappish voice whispered a translation.

"_Naruto! Get up here you idiot!"_

Flinching, Naruto turned to see Ino, Sakura, and Lee all standing three steps higher, the wizened face of the Minister scowling down at him in disapproval from the altar-sized arrangement of flowers and ferns, the "perfect" backdrop for declarations of lifelong fidelity. Naruto was grateful for the noise of Lee's Uncle Gai sobbing manly tears of joy near the front of the room, along with Lee and Sakura having eyes only for each other while he hurried to take his place where they'd practiced a day earlier.

In annoyance he scratched underneath his collar, then caught Ino's chastising gaze and folded his hands primly behind his back with a little sigh—it was just his luck there'd be some gorgeous bastard on the guest list to distract him.

Naruto stole a little glance over his shoulder. Just one.

Yep, still there. _Stunning_.

Maybe it was a _good_ thing he'd had to take a taxi—the night now held new possibilities…

Naruto sighed again, closing his eyes, feeling his foot tapping with the restlessness of having to wait through the ceremony so he could track the guy down and ask how he got his hair to stick up like that, or if he knew how reptilian his smirk was, or what the combination of the two made him want to do at least twice before morning.

It didn't really matter what line he used—he expected _all_ of them to work—but unfortunately it would have to wait.

Despite the dubious confidence in his abilities, Naruto handed over the ring at the proper time, filed out of the church with a very pregnant and fluffy Ino on his arm, stood still for over a hundred pictures, and then went promptly to the bar during the start of the reception—to find himself face-to-face with none other than the dark stranger from the seventeenth pew.

"Gin and tonic," the man gave his order, their eyes meeting while it was being prepared. Naruto watched avidly as the clear drink came up to the man's lips and slipped between them, his Adam's apple bobbing once in a swallow.

"Yuengling," Naruto ordered from the bartender, reaching for the frosty beer bottle without breaking the gaze, taking a sip. One black eyebrow arched in response.

They both stepped to the side to let other guests order, and turned to look out over the interior of the reception tent, dotted with circular tables and vases. Each table was decorated with a single Daffodil that matched the Bride's bouquet, in contrast with the bevy of pinks everywhere else. On the opposite side of the tent Shikamaru was helping his wife into her chair at the wedding party's table, rolling his eyes at Ino's incessant and critical chatter, but rubbing her shoulders lovingly despite. Naruto put on his most dashing smile before addressing the man beside him.

"They say Weddings are a great place to meet people," he inclined his head, seeing the smirk on the dark man's lips curve at the edges with amusement.

"That's the worst pick-up line I've ever heard."

Naruto grinned even harder at the challenge behind the statement, seeing the man take another sip of his drink and offer the briefest, smug wink before moving away gracefully through the labyrinth of tables and chairs and guests to find a seat.

"I see you're going to make me work for it," Naruto muttered to himself and saluted the man's back with his beer before chugging it down and giving the empty bottle back to the bartender. "But I suspect you won't be able to resist _all_ my charms."

The reception went as smoothly as the wedding, which meant that Naruto only goofed up once by being in the men's room when the speeches were taking place, missing his turn and having to go last. But by that point everyone had eaten and downed a few drinks, and it wasn't too hard to make up for his bladder by putting the crowd through fits of laughter—which strained all of _theirs_—with a speech that no one would soon forget.

Even Ino had forgiven him by the time he'd swept her gallantly around the dance floor, fulfilling one of his duties as Best Man and also making sure the Matron of Honor didn't feel overlooked during her best-friend's wedding. It didn't hurt to give Shikamaru a break, and for Sakura's sake Naruto wanted to do the best he could, even though he was itching in places other than his neck to go find that darkly gorgeous man once more.

He'd been watching him all night, the bastard, and Naruto was determined to make sure those black eyes of his weren't the only parts enjoying his body before morning—no matter the obstacles.

The opportunity came after the dancing was in full-swing, a quite literal description in the case of the happy couple. With Sakura's squeals of glee echoing as her new husband swung her about the floor, Naruto stopped at the bar and then made his way to the empty table where the drop-dead gorgeous man was sitting by himself, hands propped in front of his face and watching the crowd.

"Wanna hear my second-best pick-up line?" Naruto set down the Gin and tonic, flashing his most charming smile and seating himself in the closest chair.

The man smirked and took the offered drink, swirling the contents and meeting his eyes. "Think it's going to work any better?"

"I never give up," Naruto grinned, taking a swig of his beer and leaning back in the chair to get a better view of his prey.

The man chuckled through perfect, straight teeth, locking gazes once more and then sipping from his glass. Naruto quickly offered his hand, to prevent himself from making any _other_ offers before they even got to the basics.

"I'm Naruto," he introduced himself, seeing the man's black eyes flick down to his wrist before accepting the handshake. His hand was cool but strong, slightly damp from holding the sweating glass of liquor. That single eyebrow arched once more, the handshake lingering a few seconds longer than it should have.

"Yes I know," the man replied, returning his fingers back to his glass.

"I guess my reputation precedes me," Naruto flashed him a confident grin before downing more beer and letting it settle comfortably in his belly.

The man gave him a knowing look, "It was in the program. And you said it in your speech."

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "You don't miss much, do you?"

The man let his eyes travel down Naruto's body, and then raised his brows to emphasize his point as he once again locked their gazes. "You're kind of hard to miss, Naruto."

"I could say the same about you," Naruto said honestly, moving forward in his seat and finishing his beer, enjoying the way the man's smirk deepened at the edge of his mouth from obvious interest.

"So what should I call you?" Naruto asked after a pleasant moment of watching the way the man's bangs framed his face while he swallowed some of his drink.

"_Unavailable_," the man gave a sly chuckle, leaning back to rest an elbow on the table, putting a bit of distance between them.

Naruto looked all around them to indicate the empty chairs, not deterred. "I don't see anyone with you …"

"He had another obligation this evening," the dark man tossed back the rest of his Gin and set the glass down on the table, eyeing Naruto with calculation. "Although… you remind me of him a little bit."

"Is that so?" Naruto cocked his head, waiting with curiosity to hear about his "competition."

"You've got similar hair and eyes," the man watched him closely, rotating his glass against the surface of the table. "But he's a total moron. Known him for years. Always getting into trouble and then needing me to help fix it—it's a lot of work."

Naruto straightened up in his chair, grinning at the man and pointing at him with his beer. "Sounds like you're ready for something new if you describe him that way to strangers."

The man smirked, and then lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "I suspect I must enjoy cleaning up his messes, since I do it often enough."

"If he were a good boyfriend, he'd make it up to you," Naruto pointed out, finishing the last of his beer and setting it on the table, pausing so the man would think about the options.

"Who says he doesn't?" the man's head tilted to one side, a dark brow arching in denial.

"The empty chair next to you," Naruto replied, loosening his collar and drawing those black eyes up to his throat and jaw line, to show how he really knew—the guy wouldn't have been secretly watching him all night unless he was right.

Having the man's attention, Naruto took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over the vacant chair next to him, then laced his hands comfortably behind his head. The dark man was rotating his glass again, like it soothed him somehow, but he was still smirking and watching with mild amusement—and, Naruto thought, other things.

"So do I get to know your name, or do I have to get into some trouble first?" Naruto flashed his most mischievous smile.

The man snickered softly, "Are you implying you're a _moron_?"

Naruto cocked his head, dropping his voice into a more suggestive tone. "No, but it might be fun to have you clean up _my_ mess."

He waggled his eyebrows, and felt his belly flip with triumph when the dark man rolled his eyes and flushed ever so slightly. Naruto's lips spread in a grin as the man pushed his empty glass over towards him.

"Make yourself useful," he said, testing what Naruto would do.

Naruto grinned wider and fetched them another round, only stopping when guests he'd never met before insisted on shaking his hand as if he'd single-handedly arranged the entire pink-and-green affair. When he finally returned to the table, his dark companion was sitting casually and taking in his approach with that delicious smirk still settled comfortably on his lips. He'd removed his tie and folded it neatly to the side—which Naruto considered to be a more than favorable sign.

Naruto held out the glass, but before the man could take it he pulled it back out of reach, giving a significant look down his nose. He could tell the resulting flash in those dark eyes had to be a warning, of sorts, but he didn't hand over the prize until he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"Sasuke," his companion said in simple introduction, looking up at him with a daring gleam that Naruto thought he could get used to. Their fingers touched when Naruto passed him the drink.

"Pleased to meet you," Naruto scooted his chair a bit closer before seating himself once more, letting the contents in the neck of his cold beer run smoothly down his throat, aware of the man's eyes locked on his form.

Sasuke held his glass to his mouth. "Isn't it customary for someone in the wedding party to have a date?" Naruto watched his full lips part enough to accept a healthy amount of his drink, but glanced down into his lap, switching his beer to the other hand.

"He _hates_ these kinds of things," Naruto admitted, scratching behind his ear before looking up to see Sasuke's eyes flicker with amusement. "But you know—you remind me of him, in some ways." Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and sipped his drink, waiting for Naruto to continue, and after a moment of eyeing each other, Naruto did.

"He's got dark hair and eyes," Naruto paused, licking his lips. "But he's a total tight-ass—can't even appreciate the taste of a good beer." They both glanced down at Sasuke's glass of liquor.

"Sounds like a match made in heaven," Sasuke's sarcasm didn't go unheeded as he finished up the last of his drink and toyed with the glass, not hiding his alcoholic preference.

Naruto grinned, and leaned forward on his chair. "I suspect he can't really help it. He's an architect—there must be some rule that architects have to be anal about everything, and then he just takes it a few _hundred_ steps further. He'd rather stay at home than do anything else."

"If he were a good boyfriend, he'd be willing to loosen up once in a while." Sasuke crossed his legs, drawing Naruto's attention to the lower half of his body and giving a whole new meaning to the words.

Naruto swallowed, quickly taking a swig of beer to keep his mouth from drying out, "Did I say he doesn't?"

Sasuke regarded him for a moment and then shrugged, giving his answer by reaching over Naruto's leg to gently take the beer from his hand. Naruto watched, mesmerized, as he tilted his head back and gulped the rest of it, licking the last drops from the bottle's rim and dabbing the excess moisture from his lip with the back of his hand.

"Did I mention… _I'm_ an architect?" Sasuke set the bottle down, and Naruto knew then that not only was the man fully aware of how utterly sexy he was, but he'd also noticed that Naruto had noticed. And Naruto had _definitely_ noticed.

"What a coincidence," Naruto raised a brow, looking him over with new interest.

It was Naruto's turn to feel his cheeks flush as blood beat in his ears before its flow was re-routed, and he could do nothing but stare at Sasuke's inviting smirk for several moments. He swallowed, forcing himself to continue the conversation with words before he continued it with his hands, wishing he didn't have wedding-related things left to do so he could take their conversation somewhere else entirely.

"It's a shame we're both here alone," he said instead, taking a gamble by laying the cards on the table, though it was obvious by now that Sasuke was equally as interested in making this a party of two.

Sasuke chuckled, "They do say misery loves company."

"_Now_ who's using the cheesy lines?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, indicating his empty glass. "Go and get me another drink."

"Why don't you dance with me instead?" Naruto countered, nodding at the throng of people having fun on the dance floor.

Sasuke turned his head to look behind him with an expression of severe disinterest. "You can if you like… I'm fine right here."

"Come on," Naruto stood up, holding out his hand. "It's a party. You should have a little fun."

"I don't dance," Sasuke informed him coyly, crossing his arms with stubborn finality.

"Are you saying you're a tight-ass? Hmm?" Naruto wiggled his brows in challenge.

"I'm saying I actually have some _dignity_," Sasuke retorted.

"Which is why you should come and dance with me," Naruto insisted, hands on his hips.

"I said no." Sasuke glared up at him from his seat, but Naruto didn't take it too seriously considering the amusement he was unsuccessfully trying to keep from his lips.

"Then I'll have to convince you to _loosen up_," Naruto laced the statement with a mild threat, determined to take the tension up a notch. Or several notches. However high he could take it before they both snapped, which he suspected would be a very good time indeed.

He reached to his collar and undid the black bow-tie, feet tapping along to the rhythm of the DJ's music. Sasuke was watching him with an air of boredom, but Naruto wasn't about to accept it when he had other plans for this smugly handsome stranger. The bow-tie slipped from around his neck, and Naruto made a big show of twirling it in the air, and then letting it fall to the table next to Sasuke's silk tie.

"I suspect I can get you to dance… and willingly too," Naruto taunted, figuring all architects were easily embarrassed. And if Sasuke thought he could resist, Naruto was about to prove him wrong.

He undid a few buttons on his shirt, and stepped closer to Sasuke, undulating his hips in time to the beat, his movements the unmistakable beginnings of a strip-tease. To his delight Sasuke was looking more and more uncomfortable, glancing to the side as if loath to be seen—but Naruto knew more than a few guests were watching them. Or really, _him_. And everyone knew Naruto was a person who thrived in the spotlight.

He turned up his starched collar, running hands through his blond hair and then down the front of his body, swaying to the music and stepping close enough to be in Sasuke's lap, trapping him with small, suggestive thrusts. Naruto grinned and turned around, backing up so that his nicely shaped butt was practically at eye-level, and then proceeded to remove his cummerbund with overly suggestive movements, inspiring a chorus of cat-calls from friends and guests alike who were watching from all over the room.

He turned around to see a very distinct flush spreading over his companion's pale skin, and it only took a few more flourishes of his hips and rolling movements of his stomach to make the darker man stand up and abruptly halt him with his hands.

"_Stop it_," he ordered through clenched teeth, hands gripping Naruto's waist with a pressure that was as needy as it was suppressive, bringing their bodies closer than they'd been all evening.

Naruto grinned in victory, letting Sasuke take off his jacket before leading them into the throng of dancing people, less perturbed by the man's extra two inches in height than he was excited to be making progress. Naruto drew them into the center of the floor, hoping nobody interrupted them, and gave a silent cheer when the DJ's selection transitioned into a song with a slow and sultry tempo, reading his mind.

"I win," Naruto chuckled as he slid his arms around Sasuke's body, drawing him close, but not too close—the man was obviously trying to hide his discomfort, his back noticeably stiffer than it had been when they were seated away from the crowd.

"I suspect you lied to me earlier," Sasuke accused, his arms moving to rest as comfortably as possible around Naruto.

"How's that?" Naruto asked, looking through Sasuke's bangs to see his eyes.

"Only a _moron_ would act like a total idiot for a dance," Sasuke's lip curved in a sly expression, and Naruto found it significantly harder not to nibble it off his face from the much closer range. He tightened his arms around the other man subconsciously.

"Then how about I make it up to you?" Naruto replied, offering a wink along with his most seductive smile.

He was rewarded by a breathy snort of laughter before Sasuke turned his face away from him, dark lashes hiding his eyes while he fought not to show anything inside them. Naruto chuckled and closed the remaining distance, drawing Sasuke against his chest and nuzzling into his hairline to catch the scent of his cologne. Sasuke held on tighter, and Naruto slowly moved them through the forest of entwined couples, repositioning them closer to one of the tent's flaps.

When the song ended, Naruto invited him with a jerk of his head through the makeshift exit. Sasuke followed close behind, and Naruto saw him shiver from the shock of outside air, much cooler in contrast with the pleasant interior. He'd forgotten about the March weather, and the fact that both their jackets were inside at their table, but there were other ways of keeping warm and Naruto didn't hesitate to pull Sasuke against him and then turn the man's back into the protective side of the tent, shielding him from the wind for the time being.

It took no cheesy lines to get Sasuke to kiss him back. Naruto was thrilled to finally do what he'd been thinking about since that first moment in the church, savoring the moment and chuckling to himself over the slight flavor of Yuengling. He let his hands wander, discovering that the man felt as good as he looked, and tasted even better.

"Aren't you worried someone will come looking for you?" Sasuke's voice was a bit breathy as Naruto nibbled a wet line down his neck.

"You really want me to stop, Sasuke?" Naruto countered, adding more pressure with his teeth and making Sasuke thrust involuntarily against him, letting out a soft chuckle.

Sasuke choked back a moan when Naruto undid the top buttons of his shirt and nipped his collarbone. "It's _your_ friends in there,"

"I'm sure they've already seen enough to get me in _big_ trouble," Naruto gave a slightly evil grin as he pulled Sasuke tighter against him.

Sasuke held his eyes for a moment, and then twisted his fingers into Naruto's hair and kissed him rather un-gently, and Naruto approved the actions with a low growl and a hand curving possessively over the other man's ass. It might have gone on for a while longer, but their groping was interrupted by a delicate, prim cough.

"Naruto?"

Naruto groaned on the inside, recognizing his fellow groomsman, Neji. He looked into Sasuke's dark and knowing eyes, and then turned to face his friend, trying to block as much of Sasuke's body as he could with his own.

"Neji, what's up?" Naruto asked, as if he didn't know. Neji's eyes moved to the man behind him, drawn perhaps by the faint noises of Sasuke's shirt being re-buttoned. Naruto didn't look away when Neji delivered his message.

"Gaara drew the short straw, so I was sent to find you and let you know it's time to get Lee ready for the send-off."

"Okay, fine, I'll be right there," Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair to get it a little more presentable after Sasuke's enthusiasm.

Neji nodded and turned away, but paused before slipping back through the tent. "Better hurry. After me, they'll send _Ino_."

When he was gone, Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, feeling Sasuke's gloating smirk on the back of his neck. He turned and covered it with his lips before the man could say _'I told you so.'_ The thought of Ino hunting him down made him keep it short, but the added intensity of their kisses had the desired effect of making Sasuke weak-kneed in less than half the time. Naruto reluctantly pulled away with a soft smacking noise.

"If you leave before I get back, I'll hunt you down," Naruto squeezed his ass for emphasis.

"Guess you'll have to risk it," Sasuke replied, rubbing his hips against Naruto's pelvis with a memento of his own, _much_ more motivating than Neji's parting comment.

It took considerable control on his part to walk away from the man, but Naruto did it. He ducked back into the Reception tent, grinning without apology to the dancing guests, and retrieved the pieces of his tux from where he'd left them. On his way to Lee's changing room he saw Gaara trying to soothe an obviously drunk Uncle Gai, teal eyes simmering with the urge to kill. Naruto grinned, pleased that the older man was being taken care of—even with the best intentions, Gai's demonstrations of happiness and love were rather disruptive. He passed the two quickly before Gaara could try and switch duties with him.

Naruto found Lee positively on fire: He was finally married to the Love of his Life in the Springtime of Youth, a Dream Come True!

While Neji helped pack Lee's tuxedo and get his luggage ready, Naruto's job was to help channel the groom's boundless energy, doing his part as Best Man to ensure that there would be _something_ left for Sakura. Naruto's graphic wedding-night suggestions had even Neji flushing scarlet from the naughtiness—Naruto snickered to himself that Hinata was in for a _huge_ surprise when it was her and Neji's turn in three months.

"You're not going to be able to read those notes, Lee," Neji pointed out when he'd had enough of the tawdry topic, his flush having receded to a point where he was comfortable calling attention to himself.

Lee looked up from his notepad, seated on a couch next to Naruto with their heads huddled together. "But this is good stuff!"

Naruto cackled behind his hand as Neji sighed dramatically and crossed his arms, the luggage packed neatly by the cottage door, ready to go. "I'm sure it is. Now let's get you on that plane, hmm?"

"Yes!" Lee leapt to his feet, closing his notepad and grabbing Naruto's hand. "I knew you would be the best Best Man anyone could ask for! Thank you for sharing your wise teachings with me! I will not disappoint!"

Naruto laughed, shaking Lee's hand vigorously, "Anything to help out my friends."

Lee clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to be a great husband one day, Naruto!"

"I don't think you have to worry about Naruto getting married," Neji said pointedly, locking eyes with Naruto from the doorway.

"Of course not!" Lee exclaimed, dragging them both into a double-hug, the nuances of Neji's comment going right over his head.

Naruto just smiled back, ignoring the obvious disapproval in Neji's gaze—so what if he liked to kiss gorgeous men in semi-public settings? It was hardly a secret that he had exhibitionist tendencies. Neji opened the door and took the suitcases to the limo while Naruto escorted Lee back to the tent where Sakura was waiting with Hinata, TenTen, and Ino.

There was one last presentation of the newlyweds to thunderous applause and cheers of goodwill, and then Sakura and Lee ran hand-in-hand through the gauntlet of their loved ones, showered with light from hundreds of rainbow sparklers. Naruto watched the limo pull away, and heard Sakura's parents use the DJ's microphone to invite the remaining guests to stay and enjoy themselves as long as they wished.

He made sure Sasuke was still there, finding him seated at his original table with another empty glass beside him. Naruto winked from across the room, getting a small nod in return before saying his goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, Ino and Shikamaru, and a handful of others he knew from college. When all his obligations were fulfilled, his stomach flipped with the excitement at finally being free to focus on the man attracting him with a stronger pull than an electro-magnet. Naruto undid his bow-tie for the second time that night on his way over.

"Looks like the party's almost over," Sasuke said casually.

"I'd say it's just beginning," Naruto started the leer with Sasuke's shoes and moved up his body slowly, making Sasuke roll his eyes to hide his laughter.

"Why don't I get you a cab," Naruto suggested, pointing at the several empty glasses on the table. "You've had quite a few of those."

Sasuke looked up at him for a moment, considering, and then put the folded bundle of his tie into his suit-jacket pocket. He stood up with that smug smirk on his mouth like the final accessory to his outfit. "Alright."

Naruto led them to the front of the reception site, watching for the next available taxi with Sasuke nearby, hands in his pockets and dark hair blowing across his face. Naruto had a hard time paying full attention to the traffic knowing that they were only a cab-ride away from consummating what had started just an hour earlier, but soon enough a taxi flashed its lights and pulled over to the curb.

Naruto turned to his companion. "What side of town are you on?"

"West End," Sasuke answered, and Naruto almost rubbed his hands together.

"Good," he opened the door for Sasuke to get inside. "I live out that way too, so we can share." Sasuke smirked at him and entered, and Naruto climbed into the backseat behind him.

"Where to?" the cabbie called over his shoulder, a cigarette dangling from his lip.

"The West End. Broad Street," Sasuke replied before settling himself comfortably, missing Naruto's total surprise. The cab pulled away, and Naruto slid closer, his curiosity piqued.

"Broad Street?" he asked, resting an elbow on the seat-back so he could look closely at Sasuke's eyes through his black hair.

"That's what I said," Sasuke raised an eyebrow to taunt him, and Naruto chuckled.

"_I_ live on Broad Street," Naruto watched Sasuke's gaze narrow, and they regarded each other with more than a little suspicion.

"What a strange coincidence…" Sasuke commented, licking his lips.

"Hmm," Naruto agreed, following the movement with hungry eyes.

He moved closer, trailing a finger down the edge of Sasuke's jaw and then over his throat. Sasuke's eyelashes fluttered and Naruto continued to move his hand down Sasuke's body until he could pull his thigh across his lap, Sasuke moving along with him until they were kissing like teenagers in a tangle of limbs. Naruto was thankful for the reception's open bar that had no doubt helped with the loosening up.

Before they knew it the cabbie was coughing past his tobacco smoke to get their attention, scratching along his bearded chin and watching them in the repositioned rear-view mirror.

"Whereabouts on Broad Street?" he asked, and Naruto was pleased at Sasuke's reluctance to move away from him enough to see out the windows.

"Just right here is fine," Sasuke answered after a hasty look over Naruto's shoulder, and then pulled Naruto back to what they'd been doing until the cab eased to a stop.

"Twenty-three dollars and forty-seven cents," the cabbie announced, like it was Last Call at the bar.

Naruto straightened up in the seat and tugged on the bottom of his jacket to get it roughly in place, watching Sasuke fix his hair with more dignity than he ever suspected was possible after making out in the back of a taxi. Naruto opened the door to let Sasuke out, closing it behind them.

"I've got it," Naruto grinned, moving towards the front window to pay the cabbie. He reached into his back pants pocket—and winced. It was empty. He reached into both front pockets and found his key ring, but his wallet wasn't anywhere and by this time he could feel the bastard's smirk boring into the back of his skull. Naruto fumed for a moment with eyes closed before turning around, rubbing his neck and offering his most innocent smile.

"I… think my wallet's at the church… in my other pants," he said, hoping the idea of more hot kisses to come might make up for the faux pas.

"_Idiot_," Sasuke said under his breath, shaking his head and moving Naruto out of the way so he could pay for their cab ride. The cab pulled away and they regarded each other on the lonely street, Sasuke slipping his wallet into his pocket while walking back to Naruto's side.

"Come on," Naruto grinned, sticking out his elbow. Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged the elbow away, allowing Naruto to slip his arm around his waist but keeping his own hands in his pockets. He was looking around their surroundings, as if it made him nervous someone was watching.

Naruto dropped his arm but walked just as close, amused at Sasuke's behavior but humoring him for the sake of not losing any ground. Not when they were so close! He just had to make sure he got invited into Sasuke's place for the kind of fun that they _couldn't_ have had in the taxi.

"Which building is yours?" Naruto asked.

"The one with the columns," Sasuke nodded to the largest building on the block, and Naruto halted until Sasuke turned around.

"_That's_ your building?" he said incredulously, and they both looked at each other. "But that's _my_ building," Naruto explained, closing the distance and watching for the other man's reaction.

"It's a big building…" Sasuke said mildly, though neither of them could dismiss the strange coincidence entirely. Naruto eyed him askance, but chose to let it go in favor of continuing up the columned entryway.

He nodded to the doorman, crossing the lobby to the elevators. Sasuke pressed the button to call one down, and they stepped into the empty car. Once inside, both of them reached out to touch the button with the number seven, hands freezing in mid-air. Their eyes met as the metal doors finished closing them inside, Naruto raising an eyebrow as Sasuke went ahead and pushed the round button to light it up.

When the car started moving Naruto reached over to Sasuke, pushing him into the railing and kissing him breathless, hands frantic with an increasing sense of urgency now that they were nearly in a position to fully transgress. Naruto's blood pressure skyrocketed as quickly as the elevator shot seven stories higher, the car shaking a bit as it stopped and announced their destination with a loud _ding_. Neither of them moved for a moment.

"Is this goodnight? Or are you going to invite me inside," Naruto asked, licking the outside of Sasuke's ear and keeping him pinned into the wall.

"Let's go to your place," Sasuke murmured, hands busy on Naruto's backside.

"My place is riskier," Naruto hedged, using his teeth to tease the other man's earlobe.

"Either way you'll have to let me out," Sasuke reminded him with a teasing tongue on the side of his neck, making him shiver.

Naruto chuckled into Sasuke's neck, then stepped away and got out of the elevator with Sasuke following close behind him. They went down the hall in the only direction they could go, and Naruto paused in front of his own door, took out his key and held it up to the knob, hesitating—

"We can try my place, but…"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist, moving him to the side. "No, we'll use mine. It's probably empty for a little while longer." He took out his keys and fit one into the same lock. He looked coyly over his shoulder as he turned it, "It's probably _cleaner_, anyhow."

"I resent that," Naruto muttered through his grin, following Sasuke through the door and shutting it behind him.

"It's true," Sasuke taunted, slipping out of his coat to lay it neatly across the couch, unfastening his cufflinks and setting them on the end table even in the darkness, as if to preserve them from the imminent frenzy. Naruto tossed his own jacket in a heap and stepped towards the other man.

"I clean just as well as you," he insisted, pulling Sasuke's warm body closer and moving in for a kiss.

"But that's not why I invited you in," Sasuke smirked before their mouths collided, eager and hungry.

"Where's your bedroom?" Naruto asked when they broke apart, bumping into the coffee table.

"I suspect you know exactly where it is," Sasuke replied, catching his mouth again as they moved further into the darkness, Naruto proving him right and getting them into the bedroom in no time, knocking over only a few things on the way.

"What if your boyfriend comes home?" he pressed Sasuke backward onto the large bed, climbing over him and working on the buttons of his shirt, lips active on any inch of uncovered skin he could find.

"Are we still playing your favorite game?" Sasuke snickered and wiggled further back into the mattress, kicking his shoes off.

"I think you like the idea of cheating _way_ more than you'll admit, Sasuke."

"This tells me you like it too," Sasuke rubbed his palm against Naruto's groin to let the evidence speak for itself, stroking over the bulge with a possessive grip.

"Only because I cheat with _you_," Naruto opened the shirt with a flourish and got up on his knees to finally rid himself of the starched tuxedo shirt, flashing all his muscles and then all his teeth in a predatory smile. Sasuke shrugged his dress shirt off and sat up to help with Naruto's cummerbund, looking up his torso with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Then you should know… my boyfriend's _way_ too much of an idiot to ever find out I brought someone home with me."

Naruto tossed his shirt to the floor, "Is that so?"

He swatted Sasuke's hands away from the zipper of his fly and pushed him roughly back on the bed. Sasuke looked into his eyes without a hint of apology and that maddening smirk on his mouth, and Naruto settled his hips between his lover's legs and thrust against him, making those perfectly straight teeth bite into the smirk to stifle a gasp.

Naruto leaned forward until their noses could almost touch. "Then I'll have to fuck you so thoroughly he knows it all—the second he _looks_ at you."

Sasuke groaned from the promise of Naruto's forceful thrusting, his eyes shutting as Naruto teased and marked his skin from throat to chest, grazing teeth over a nipple and then swiping it with the flat of his tongue. He reached down to Sasuke's groin and cupped him. Sasuke's moan cued him to bite down on the hard nipple between his teeth, bringing the man off the mattress with an arched back—a sure sign that Sasuke enjoyed things on the rougher end of the spectrum.

Sasuke gave a strangled cry and Naruto soothed the bite-marked nipple with a swirl of his tongue, moving lower across Sasuke's stomach while he unfastened his pants. He pushed the clothing down enough to grope Sasuke's balls, licking and nibbling over the man's flexing abdominal muscles while eager fingers wound into his blond hair; Naruto chuckled with satisfaction at Sasuke's compliance while he set the pace.

He teased his tongue closer and closer to Sasuke's hard cock, knowing how he loved to be sucked, but instead of tending to the problem Naruto kissed it with a loud smack, and moved off the bed to remove all clothing that was spoiling his view of Sasuke's absolutely gorgeous body. Sasuke was glaring, but his nakedness somehow countered the effects, making Naruto grin while he quickly dispensed with the rest of his tuxedo.

"Patience, patience," Naruto intoned, revealing every inch of his own body before climbing back onto the bed and straddling Sasuke's chest, holding the base of his stiff cock and nudging it against Sasuke's lips—just to rile him up a little.

Predictably, Sasuke's eyes flashed that dangerous warning signal that thrilled Naruto to the core, right before he hooked him under the thigh and flipped him on his back. Naruto grinned as Sasuke pinned him down in the pillows, growling and sliding down between his legs.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke said, holding Naruto's cock steady so he could tease the head with slow flicks of his tongue.

Naruto sighed appreciatively and propped his head up with the closest pillow, prepared to enjoy the show if Sasuke was going to give one. Their eyes locked when his cock disappeared into Sasuke's wet mouth, ink-black hair falling forward over his cheeks in just the way Naruto liked to see it. Naruto groaned, hardly able to keep his eyes open from the sudden intensity of the swallows around him. Sasuke wasn't holding back, sucking him fast and hard and Naruto felt his orgasm coming much, much quicker than he'd planned.

He reached down to Sasuke's head, sinking fingers into his hair to tell him to slow down, "Easy—too fast."

Black eyes smirked at him in place of his lips, and Naruto knew he was going to be ignored, especially when Sasuke's free hand gave a swift tug on his testicles. Naruto bucked, writhing from Sasuke's well-planned assault. He gripped Sasuke's hair harder, curling his fingers into a tight fist and pulling, but Sasuke only moaned and brought Naruto that much closer from the vibrations deep in the back of his throat. Too soon and he was at the point where he knew what was coming and there was just no way to stop it—

"Sasuke!" He shouted in partial aggravation, the orgasm catching him a bit by surprise. Sasuke had read the signs, but still choked once as he swallowed, licking his lips and looking entirely pleased with himself afterward.

"_Bastard_," Naruto grunted, letting go of the dark hair and relaxing his tensed muscles. He had to catch his breath.

"I suspected you might not last long," Sasuke smirked, sitting back on his heels and admiring the results of his expert attentions resting flaccidly on Naruto's belly.

"You realize, _Sasuke_," Naruto eyed him with mischief. "You're only going to get it so much worse for that."

And before Sasuke could let out the smart remark that had been poised between his sensuous lips, Naruto pounced.

They rolled across the surface of the bed, Naruto holding Sasuke's wrists into the blankets beside them while he searched out every drop of his own orgasm from the inside of Sasuke's mouth. They both groaned and gave in to the simple pleasure of kissing with a thoroughness that left them panting and half-deafened by the rushing of blood in their veins. Naruto drew blood to the surface of Sasuke's neck and made indentations with his teeth that had his lover twitching beneath him, the idea that someone else could instantly see who Sasuke _truly_ belonged with making it that much hotter.

Naruto coaxed Sasuke flat on his stomach, scratching down his muscular back with both hands and nibbling the nape of his neck. Sasuke moaned into their bedding, his skin prickled with goose-bumps from Naruto's nails, the welts as red as they could get without actually bleeding—it was exactly the way Sasuke liked it. Naruto moved his knee between Sasuke's thighs to widen them, and when he started to push himself upright Naruto planted a hand in between his shoulder-blades and kept him right where he was. Sasuke's arms were tensed, ready to spring when he had the chance, and Naruto reached underneath the man's pale stomach to pull his hips up, and moving to kneel between his legs.

"Naru—?" Sasuke craned his neck to see what he was doing, since they both knew it was too soon for sex, but the syllables of the name dissolved when Naruto released his hold to spread Sasuke's cheeks apart to lick him.

One lick had Sasuke flailing and moaning incoherently, and Naruto chuckled as he held him still enough to continue, knowing how it drove his lover into a primitive wildness. It made Sasuke thrust his dick against the blankets so that Naruto had to keep his hips up, but Sasuke quickly adjusted and tried to reach down between his own legs. Naruto had to grab his wrists—which was awkward, but he managed to do both things at once—getting his revenge in his favorite way.

Sasuke was flushed and sweaty and cursing him by the time he let him up, and Naruto couldn't keep the pride from his Cheshire-cat smile at the sight of his thoroughly aroused lover. Taking advantage of Sasuke's fuzzy-headedness, Naruto leaned back towards the top of the bed and opened the drawer in the side table, getting out the lube so it was within reach. He also opened the bottle of water Sasuke always kept there and took several swallows, bringing it back with him so Sasuke could have a drink as well.

Refreshed, Naruto sucked on his bottom lip and then started right back up at the beginning, massaging his lover's scrotum and biting his way down across rippled abs to the cock that was now straining in a naked plea that Sasuke would never make with words. Naruto grinned and licked up the sticky fluid that had leaked into the dark hairs underneath Sasuke's navel, making Sasuke's hips rock upward.

Naruto sprawled across Sasuke's left thigh to give himself full access. He finally graced the head of Sasuke's cock with slow, wide licks of his tongue, turning to look up the stretch of porcelain muscles and see that Sasuke's head was thrown back from utter lust. Smiling, Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip and began to ease it into his mouth when Sasuke's hand moved to the back of his head and shoved.

"Suck it _now,_" Sasuke ordered with a fist gripping Naruto's blond hair.

Naruto tensed his neck and shoulders so he wouldn't choke on the cock being thrust down his throat, more amused than irritated—Sasuke was obviously so far gone with need that he was attempting to skip the preliminaries with _force_.

Warning gently with his teeth, Naruto continued at his own pace, sucking down and back with slowly increasing pressure. Sasuke's groans were husky, and he kept his fingers tightly bound in Naruto's blond locks, squirming in frustration that Naruto wasn't responding the way he wanted.

Naruto intended to draw this out, since Sasuke had more than rushed him earlier. He probably shouldn't have been surprised by Sasuke's free hand seeking the junction of his thighs to tease him back, but the hand gripping his hardening cock did make Naruto twitch and swallow extra hard around the cock he'd eased down his throat. They both moaned, and Sasuke writhed from the vibrations just as Naruto had earlier, which made him decide to adjust his position squarely between Sasuke's legs and out of his reach.

Naruto licked his fingertip before returning to his ministrations, teasing Sasuke's entrance for an added sensation while he was busy working on his cock. Sasuke nearly curled up in a ball, wrapping his legs around Naruto's back and holding onto Naruto's head with both hands twined painfully in his hair. Naruto didn't object, smiling when he could around the cock in his mouth and controlling exactly how aroused Sasuke became, pressing the right spot to hold off his orgasm when necessary.

Naruto ached from desire when he'd managed to sustain his lover so close to the brink that he was actually trembling—both regal brows furrowed with a constant stream of florid curses hissing between his teeth.

Naruto gave one last lick and lifted his head, meeting Sasuke's tempestuous glare with total ease. "I think you might be ready now," he winked, seeing that warning flash scuttle across Sasuke's eyes before he reached for the lube.

"I'm about ready to kill you," Sasuke moved his legs to give him space to maneuver, and Naruto bit his tongue so he didn't laugh out loud—which would have undoubtedly brought about his own instant and painful death.

"You'll be thanking me in a minute," he leered, pouring lube into his hand so that Sasuke could see.

"It better take more than a minute," Sasuke taunted, only slightly pacified by the obvious preparations taking place.

Naruto smirked in a very Sasuke-like way, rubbing the lube between his hands and then coating himself suggestively, making sure he was visibly slick in the minimal light. Then, for Sasuke's own benefit, he wiped his hands on the blankets, to show that the preparations were all done.

"And here I thought you were going to loosen me up," Sasuke raised a sarcastic eyebrow as Naruto moved over him, eyes full of lust and anticipation.

"Not if I want you to remember me in the morning," Naruto gave his most foxy smile and moved Sasuke's hips a bit closer.

"Shut up, _moron_."

Sasuke glared out of habit, but Naruto knew the pain would only excite him more. They didn't do it this way often, but Sasuke did enjoy his share of spice—and Naruto loved giving him exactly what he wanted. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question before moving forward, and when Sasuke took a deep breath Naruto timed his thrust accordingly to squeeze partially inside; they groaned in unison.

Naruto closed his eyes and fought to breathe, amazed at how tight it really was without any stretching beforehand. It started out terribly uncomfortable, the sensations almost too much for both of them, but it would soon be worth the temporary agony. Sasuke grabbed onto his sides and took another breath, rocking his hips as Naruto thrust in a little further, and Naruto held himself steady so Sasuke's body could adjust to the girth of his cock. Naruto shifted to wrap his fingers around Sasuke's erection that was still damp from his saliva, helping Sasuke relax enough for him to sink all the way past that tight ring of muscle.

"_Fuck_ yes," Naruto muttered when he could form words, closing his eyes against the urge to move immediately. Sasuke's eyes were also shut tight, but Naruto caught a glimpse of the corner of his mouth twisted in smug agreement.

Sasuke's legs shifted and locked around his back, and Naruto held himself up on his arms, thighs tense with the need to add friction to the tightness and heat surrounding his cock. The vein in Sasuke's neck was jumping furiously under his skin, and Naruto had an insane urge to bite it. He shifted his hips minutely instead, getting Sasuke to open his eyes and look at him, absolutely stunning with his pale skin flushed and his deep black eyes filled with lust, breathing through his mouth from the intense sensations.

"_Move_, moron," Sasuke said, and when the thighs tightened around him Naruto thrust long, and slow, and deep, without hesitation. Sasuke's brow furrowed immediately from the discomfort, but Naruto didn't forget to stroke his erection in the process to make up for it. He could tell when Sasuke's body had begun to adjust and made his thrusts more powerful, coordinating hips and hand in a way that had Sasuke grabbing handfuls of blanket.

Naruto leaned forward and used some of his weight to press Sasuke's thighs down towards the bed, making every one of his thrusts count towards his lover's orgasm, choosing a careful rhythm to enjoy their connectedness for as long as possible. Sasuke was nearly there before too long—Naruto knew from the scratches being left on his shoulders and neck—and he could feel his own climax gathering in a whirlpool at the base of his spine as he thrust back and forth in a steady pattern that was not too slow, and not too fast.

Sasuke's breath was ragged and the noises tumbling off his tongue could have been words, or could have been nonsense—either way it made Naruto pant from the urge to hear Sasuke really let go, and the feel of nails biting into his skin—the marks a sign that he was Sasuke's property—was enough to convince him to pick up the tempo, changing his thrusts into a pounding, driving force to steer them over the edge.

Sasuke came like a strike of lightning—suddenly and with a great deal of noise. He stifled it first with his own fist, and then buried the scream in Naruto's damp neck, the explosion after so much buildup intense enough to bring Naruto's climax with it. Naruto shuddered and groaned, making a succession of hard thrusts before releasing into his lover, who was still twitching from his own aftershocks.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and semen, and for a moment, Naruto didn't care, senses focused on the frenzied pulses within their chests and where their bodies touched. Eventually Sasuke unhooked his ankles and moved his legs to try to be comfortable, with a bone-deep sigh so erotic Naruto almost bit his lip. Naruto disengaged himself very carefully and shifted to rest in a heap beside his lover, reaching over to run the fingertips of his left hand through the mess on Sasuke's torso with a playful appreciation for what they'd just done—even if it hadn't really been the first time.

Sasuke watched him with vague amusement peeking through his exhaustion. It was too hot on the bed to combine body heat any further, and they were both rather sticky from a combination of things, but Sasuke contributed his left hand to the mess on his stomach and allowed Naruto to curl their fingers together with matching rings of translucent white fluid.

"I guess _you're_ the one who made the mess this time," Naruto teased after a while, content to continue watching his lover watch him back for the next moments.

"Then you better clean it up before my boyfriend comes home," Sasuke sneered, probably knowing Naruto would do it without complaint anyhow.

Naruto shifted a bit closer, lifting his brows and grinning, "He might as well find out, since I bet you had a much better time with _me_."

"I suspect you're enough of an idiot to think so," Sasuke replied, still playing their game and enjoying the verbal banter.

"I like our games…" Naruto gave him a pointed look, squeezing their fingers gently, "But it better _never_ happen for real."

Sasuke raised an elegant brow at the change of atmosphere, a minute of silence passing while they looked at each other, waiting for the other to say or do something suspicious while they pondered the possibility of infidelity.

"Well… it's a good thing your brand of idiocy is totally unique," Sasuke answered eventually, couching the compliment within an insult in his signature manner, "Because anyone else would surely be a disappointment."

"And nobody could be more of a tight-ass than you!" Naruto blurted before he could stop himself, unaccountably relieved. He laughed at Sasuke's appalled expression, moving quickly into a sitting position just in case Sasuke tried to hit him, which he did—and missed. Just barely.

"_Moron_." Sasuke rolled his eyes dramatically and knocked his apologetic hand away with impatience.

But he joined Naruto in the shower despite the comment, which led to a second, slightly more tender round of groping hands and hungry mouths and muffled sounds of ecstasy, and also the satisfied smirks that they thought they were hiding from each other.

After drying off, Sasuke straightened everything they'd knocked over in the house while Naruto remade the bed, and they settled under the sheets with the comfort of several years of knowing each other's habits and preferences: Naruto managed to keep quiet while Sasuke read his book to wind down for the night, and when Sasuke turned off their light he indulged Naruto's nature and cuddled against him until they'd both fallen asleep.

Naruto sighed in bliss at having Sasuke's body spooned behind him, soft breath ruffling the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. This right here, the _real_ Sasuke, was so much better than any game they played for fun on occasion.

"Hey," Naruto jerked his elbow into Sasuke's ribs to check if he was still awake, a little harder than he meant to, and Sasuke grunted from the impact and scooted away from him.

He shoved his knee into Naruto's tailbone to show his irritation. "What?"

Naruto laughed and moved backward to decrease the kicking range. "I think we should play our game again at Neji's wedding—wouldn't it be fun to fool around in a _Catholic_ church?" Naruto felt what had to be a smirk on the shoulder of his pajamas.

"You are nothing but trouble—did you already forget Neji's face when he caught us?"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged it off, "He's just jealous."

"Not everyone can be an exhibitionist like you," Sasuke chided.

"You enjoy it often enough, tight-ass," Naruto retorted, turning to look over his shoulder.

"And I don't ever want to hear you complain about _that_," Sasuke tried to make his voice serious, but Naruto knew he was smirking anyhow.

"I wouldn't complain if you didn't work so much," Naruto elbowed him again, much more gently this time.

Sasuke kneed the back of his leg anyway, "If I hadn't had to work today, you wouldn't have thought to play our game. Going separately worked out in your favor, idiot."

"So we'll go separately to Neji's wedding, then?"

"Since you like taxis so much," Sasuke teased. "But I'm _not_ dancing."

"I wasn't even _thinking_ about dancing," Naruto snickered, and Sasuke stiffened behind him, bracing himself for whatever scheme Naruto was concocting.

Naruto craned his neck to try and see his face, "I was thinking of all those empty confession—"

"—NO." Sasuke replied immediately, giving him a warning squeeze. "But… we _can_ get a hotel room. With a hot tub."

"You know, I suspect I could get used to the way you think," Naruto grinned, wiggling his ass back against Sasuke's hips and feeling a distinct snort of laugher tickle the skin of his neck.

Sasuke sighed dramatically and tucked his arm around Naruto more securely. "Then I suspect I _might_ let you entertain me for at least couple more years."


End file.
